nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard quest
The Wizard quest sees you fighting the Dark One for The Eye of the Aethiopica. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies:Makemon.c#line890, Makemon.c#line1203, Questpgr.c#qt_montype, You.h#line76, Role.c#line1388, Role.c#line368 *96/175 (55%) vampire bat *24/175 (14%) random B *24/175 (14%) xorn *6/175 (3%) random W *1/7 (14%) normal random monster The specified vampire bat and xorn outcomes do not respect extinction, but the B and W do so. The Lonely Tower ............................................................................ .....................C....CC.C........................C..................... ..........CCC.....................CCC....................................... ........CC........-----------.......C.C...C...C....C........................ .......C.....---------------------...C..C..C..C............................. ......C..C...|----|....\....|----|....C.....C............................... ........C...-|....|.........|....|-............................^............ .......C....||....|.........+....||......................................... .......C...-----+--.........|....|--........................................ ......C....||...............|--S--||........................................ ...........||--+---++--------|>.|.SS..........C......C...................... ........C..||.....|..|...|...|---.||..CC..C.....C..........C................ .......C...-|.....|..|.---.|.|....|-.................C..C................... .....C......|-....|..|.....|.|.---|..C..C..........C...........}}}.......... ......C.C...-|....|..-----.|.....|-...C.C.C..............C....}}}}}}........ .........C...|----|........|-----|....C..C.....C..CC.C......}}}}}}}}}}}..... .........CC..---------------------...C.C..C.....CCCCC.C.......}}}}}}}}...... .........C........-----------..........C.C.......CCC.........}}}}}}}}}...... ..........C.C.........................C............C...........}}}}}........ ......................CCC.C................................................. The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point. Neferet the Green occupies the throne, with a chest next to her; there are eight apprentices distributed through the Tower. The pond is occupied by three giant eels, and on its nearer bank is a pack of six random B, one random i and one random W; more distant are a further four random B, two random i, and one random W. There are six random traps on the level. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. Because that restricts admissible trap types, there is a slightly less than 60% chance of a polymorph trap. Upper filler level This is an "ordinary" room-and-corridor level, with six rooms; four vampire bats and four random i; nine random objects; and four random traps. The Tower of Darkness ............. ....................................................... .............. .............}}}}}}}.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}.}}}}}}}....... .............. ....^.........}.................................}...^... .............. ..............}.---------S---------------------.}....... ............... .........C....}.|.............................|.}....... ............... ....^.....C....}.|.---------------------------.|.}....... ............... .........CCC.....|.|................^........|.|......... ................ ....C....CCC...}.|.|.---S-------------------.|.|.}....... .......C..C..... .....C....CCC...}.|.|.|......+.......+......|.|.|.}....... .............C..CC.....C....CCC...}.|.|.|......|-------|.^....|.|.|.}....... .......^........ ....C....CCC...}.|.|.|......|>....^.S......|.|.|.}....... ......C..C..... ....C....CCC...}.|.|^|......|-------|......|.|.|.}....... ............C.. ...C....CCC...}.|.|.|......+.......+......|.|.|.}...^... ........C...... ....C....CCC...}.|.|.-----------------------.|.|.}....... ....C......C... ........CCC.....|.|.........................|.|......... ......C..C.... .........C....}.|.--------------------S------^|.}....... .............. .........C....}.|........^....................|.}....... ...<......... ..............}.-------------------------------.}....... ............. .............}.................................}....... ............. .....^.......}}}}}}}.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}.}}}}}}}....... ............. ....................................................... Randomly placed on the level are seven vampire bats, twelve random B, and eight random i; and fifteen random objects. The marked trap in the innermost chamber of the Tower is an anti-magic trap; the other five traps inside the Tower are falling rock traps, and the six outside are spiked pits. There are an additional two statue traps, a magic trap, a sleeping gas trap, a polymorph trap, and three dart traps, located randomly about the level. The level has undiggable walls and floor. Teleportation is permitted. Though undiggable, it is possible to fall past this level. (Future versions of Nethack promise to fix this.) Lower filler level(s) These are "ordinary" room-and-corridor levels, with six rooms; two vampire bats, two xorns, and three random i; nine random objects; and four random traps. The Dark One's Dungeon . ------------- ------------- |...........| |...........| -------|...........|-----------------|.....<.....| |......S...........|..|..|..|..|..|..|...........| |......|...........|..|..|..|..|..|..|...........| |......|...........|B+-B+-B+-B+-B+-B+|...........| |-S----|...........S.................+...........| |......|...........|B+-B+-B+-B+-B+-B+|...........| |..._..|...........|..|..|..|..|..|..|...........| |......|...........|..|..|..|..|..|..|...........| -------|...........|-----------------|...........| |...........| |...........| ------------- ------------- The Dark One, with the Bell of Opening and the Eye of the Aethiopica, occupies the cross-aligned altar (the room being considered an abandoned temple). The small cells have the following (peaceful) occupants, from left to right: top row, empty, a rogue called Pug, a gnomish wizard, empty, empty, and an owlbear; bottom row, a wizard called Newt, a prisoner, empty, another prisoner (asleep), a Grey-elf, and a hill giant. Newt either has a quarterstaff or an athame, and some wands. The hostile monsters in the dungeon are placed randomly: eight vampire bats, eleven random B, and eight random i. There are fourteen random objects, and six random traps. The Dungeon has undiggable walls; teleportation is permitted. Messages Transporter level On descending to the level where the transporter is located: You receive a faint telepathic message from Nefret the Green: Your help is urgently needed at the Lonely Tower! Look for a ...ic transporter. You couldn't quite make out that last message. Entry First time: You are suddenly in familiar surroundings. You notice what appears to be a large, squat stone structure nearby. Wait! That looks like the tower of your former teacher, Neferet the Green. However, things are not the same as when you were last here. Mists and areas of unexplained darkness surround the tower. There is movement in the shadows. Your teacher would never allow such unaesthetic forms to surround the tower... unless something were dreadfully wrong! Next time: Once again, you are back at the Lonely Tower. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: You are back at the Lonely Tower. You have an odd feeling this may be the last time you ever come here. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "Would you happen to have some eye of newt in that overstuffed pack, ?" "Ah, the spell to create the magic portal worked. Outstanding!" "Hurry! Neferet the Green may not survive that casting of the portal spell!!" "The spells of the Dark One were just too powerful for us to withstand." "I, too, will venture into the world, because the Dark One is but one of many evils to be vanquished." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "I have some eye of newt to trade, do you have a spare blind-worm's sting?" "The magic portal now seems like it will remain stable for quite some time." "Have you noticed how much stronger Neferet the Green is since the Eye of the Aethiopica was recovered?" "Thank ! We weren't positive you would defeat the Dark One." "I, too, will venture into the world, because the Dark One was but one of many evils to be vanquished." Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "Come closer, , for my voice falters in my old age. Yes, I see that you have come a long way since you went out into the world, leaving the safe confines of this tower. However, I must first determine if you have all of the skills required to take on the task I require of you." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "Well, , you have returned. Perhaps you are now ready..." This message is not currently used: "This is getting tedious, , but perseverance is a sign of a true mage. I certainly hope that you are truly ready this time!" When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "You fool, ! Why did I waste all of those years teaching you the esoteric arts? Get out of here! I shall find another." When being rejected due to lack of experience: "Alas, , you have not yet shown your proficiency as a worthy spellcaster. As a , you would surely be overcome in the challenge ahead. Go, now, expand your horizons, and return when you have attained renown as an Enchanter." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "You amaze me, ! How many times did I tell you that the way of a mage is an exacting one. One must use the world with care, lest one leave it in ruins and simplify the task of the Dark One. "You must go back and show your worthiness. Do not return until you are truly ready for this quest. May guide you in this task." When finally assigned the quest: "Yes, , you truly are ready for this dire task. Listen, carefully, for what I tell you now will be of vital importance. "Since you left us to hone your skills in the world, we unexpectedly came under attack by the forces of the Dark One. As you know, we thought the Dark One had perished at the end of the last age, but, alas, this was not the case. "The Dark One sent an army of abominations against us. Among them was a minion, mindless and ensorcelled, and thus, in the confusion, it was able to penetrate our defenses. Alas, this creature has stolen the Eye of the Aethiopica and I fear it has delivered the Eye of the Aethiopica to the Dark One. "Over the years, I had woven most of my power into this amulet, and thus, without it, I have but a shadow of my former power, and I fear that I shall soon perish. "You must travel to the Tower of Darkness, and within its dungeons, find and overcome the Dark One, and return the Eye of the Aethiopica to me. "Go now, with , and complete this quest before it is too late." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "Beware, for the Dark One is immune to most magical attacks." "To enter the Tower of Darkness you must pass many traps." "The Dark One may be vulnerable to physical attacks." " will come to your aid when you call." "You must utterly destroy the Dark One. He will pursue you otherwise." "The Eye of the Aethiopica is a mighty artifact. With it you can destroy the Dark One." "Go forth with the blessings of ." "I will have my apprentices watch for your return." "Feel free to take any items in that chest that might aid you." "You will know when the Eye of the Aethiopica is near. Proceed with care!" Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: Wisps of fog swirl nearby. You feel that the Dark One's lair is close. When returning: You believe that you may once again invade the Tower of Darkness. When first entering the goal level: You feel your mentor's presence; perhaps the Eye of the Aethiopica is nearby. When returning: The aura of the Eye of the Aethiopica tingles at the edge of your perception. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "Ah, I recognize you, . So, Neferet the Green has sent you to steal the Eye of the Aethiopica from me, hmmm? Well, Neferet the Green is a fool to send such a mental weakling against me. "Your destruction, however, should make for good sport. In the end, you shall beg me to kill you!" Upon further meetings: "How nice of you to return, ! I enjoyed our last meeting. Are you still hungry for more pain? "Come! Your soul, like the Eye of the Aethiopica, shall soon be mine to command." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "I'm sure that your perseverance shall be the subject of innumerable ballads, but you shall not be around to hear them, I fear!" When you have the Eye of the Aethiopica, but the Dark One is still alive: "Thief! The Eye of the Aethiopica belongs to me, now. I shall feed your living flesh to my minions." Discouragement The Dark One will occasionally utter maledictions: "Your puny powers are no match for me, fool!" "When you are defeated, your torment will last for a thousand years." "After your downfall, , I shall devour Neferet the Green for dessert!" "Are you ready yet to beg for mercy? I could be lenient..." "Your soul shall join the enslaved multitude I command!" "Your lack of will is evident, and you shall die as a result." "Your faith in is for naught! Come, submit to me now!" "A mere is nothing compared to my skill!" "So, you are the best hope of Neferet the Green? How droll." "Feel my power, Wizard! My victory is imminent!" Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you touch the Eye of the Aethiopica, its comforting power infuses you with new energy. You feel as if you can detect others' thoughts flowing through it. Although you yearn to wear %o and attack the Wizard of Yendor, you know you must return it to its rightful owner, Neferet the Green. When killing the nemesis: The Dark One croaks out, as his body begins to shrivel up: I shall haunt your progress until the end of time. A thousand curses on you and Neferet the Green. Then, the body bursts into a cloud of choking dust, and blows away. When returning to your quest leader: Neferet the Green notices the Eye of the Aethiopica in your possession, beams at you and says: I knew you could defeat the Dark One and retrieve the Eye of the Aethiopica. We shall never forget this brave service. Take the Eye of the Aethiopica with you in your quest for the Amulet of Yendor. I can sense that it has attuned itself to you already. May guide you in your quest, and keep you from harm. When subsequently throwing the Eye of the Aethiopica to Neferet the Green: "You are the keeper of the Eye of the Aethiopica now. It is time to recover the /other/ Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal which brought you here." Post-quest When talking to Neferet the Green after the quest: "Come near, my , and share your adventures with me. So, have you succeeded in your quest for the Amulet of Yendor?" When talking to Neferet the Green after getting the Amulet: "Congratulations, . I always knew that if anyone could succeed in defeating the Wizard of Yendor and his minions, it would be you. "Go now, and take the Amulet to the astral plane. Once there, present the Amulet on the altar of . Along the way you shall pass through the four elemental planes. These planes are like nothing you have ever experienced before, so be prepared! "For this you were born, ! I am very proud of you." References Category:Quests